


You can hear our love

by Green_Yaoi



Series: УНП [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, POV Louis, POV Zayn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Yaoi/pseuds/Green_Yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оскорбительные слова летят, проникают в голову и остаются там, сжирая тебя изнутри, и только четыре парня, самых дорогих и любимых человека, смогут доказать, что они любят не смотря ни на что. И ты услышишь их любовь.</p><p>#УНП</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can hear our love

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая история из цикла "Умножить на пять". Эти парни дико вдохновляют меня, поэтому я решила продолжить писать о них.  
> LOVE xx

_POV Зейн._  
  
Ласково, но коротко целую Найла в губы перед повторным выходом на сцену. Огни, шумный стадион, оглушительные крики, яркий свет софитов, сцена блестит, только недавно закончился дождь. Мы с блондином отлучались в туалет, поправить прическу и сменить одежду на сухую, попить воды и закусить сладким батончиком. Дождь слегка испортил нам планы, мы рассчитывали закончить концерт через полчаса, а так задержимся еще на 15 минут. Но это ничего, сегодняшний вечер выдался особенно великолепным.  
  
Луи сверкал своей лукавой улыбкой, с интересом рассматривая плакаты фанатов, что пришли нас послушать, они порой действительно сумасшедшие. Он тряс головой, разбрызгивая воду с волос прямо на девчонок, стоящих около сцены, а они, до нитки промокшие, визжали и плакали от счастья. Лу смеялся в ответ и выкрикивал полные иронии фразочки Лиаму, разговаривающему с толпой. Лиам наслаждался вниманием, наслаждался тем, что его жадно слушали. Он до сих пор ценит эти мгновения, сколько бы раз мы все вместе не обсуждали это и не доказывали, иногда и наглядно, насколько он важен. Лиам обнял подбежавшего Гарри за плечи, сразу же опуская руку на талию, Гарри извивался неимоверно. Гарри был возбужден, счастлив, наполнен сумасшедшей энергией, в общем, вел себя так же, как и всегда. Мы с ним в этом очень и очень похожи.  
Смеюсь, глядя на разворачивающуюся передо мной и несколькими десятками тысяч зрителей. Гарри такой Гарри. Возбуждает одним своим присутствием. Чувствую ладонь Луи на бедре, он кивает в сторону группы музыкантов и мягко подталкивает к ним, идя сразу за мной. Как только мы заняли свои места, полилась музыка.  
  
_POV Луи._  
  
Зажигательный вечер! Сегодня было действительно так, как мы все любим. Море огней, цветов, музыки, криков, эйфории, феерии! Мы дружно поздравляли Лиама с днем рождения, пока наш уже взрослый мальчик сидел на части нашей сцены и по-детски мотал ногами, при этом широко улыбаясь. Я видел слезы в его глазах, когда подошел к нему и незаметно для всех подарил ему чувственный поцелуй. Погладив его по щеке и прошептав «С днем рождения, любимый», я пошел к другому концу сцены на свое место. Последняя песня на сегодняшний вечер, наши лица светятся от улыбок, щеки девушек-фанаток в слезах, губы кричат признания в любви, охранники хоть и хмурятся, но иногда улыбаются и по-доброму смеются над нами, когда мы творим глупости на сцене. Например, сейчас кульминация песни, Зейн подходит к юному Гарольду во время его соло и крепко сжимает ягодицу парня. Ох, видели бы вы его лицо. Покрасневшее, смущенное, с широченной улыбкой и проклятием на губах. Он повернулся к брюнету и погрозил пальцем, чуть не забыв свои слова. Не надо было его провоцировать весь вечер, Гарри, а то ходил тут и вилял задницей перед всеми нами. Я и Лиам как-то сдерживались, Найл отвлекался на легкую боль в колене, а вот Зейну досталось конкретно. Во время короткого перерыва, пока остальные парни оставались на сцене, а я бегал в туалет, Зейн прибежал вместе со мной и шепотом ругался мне в губы, отчаянно сжимая меня объятиях прямо посреди маленькой ванной комнаты. И тогда я еле сдержался, помня о концерте, о наполовину проигранном сет-листе, только потерся носом о его сладко пахнущую шею и пообещал, что если Гарри и дальше продолжит так с нами играть, то мы не будем заморачиваться и возьмемся за него прямо в машине по пути в отель. Зейн усмехнулся, оставил поцелуй-укус на мочке уха и умчался к подходящему к нам Найлу, а я направился вновь на сцену. Лиам только покачал головой, видя смущение Гарри и очень милое мстительное лицо Зейна. Вероятно, он знает, о чем мы с ним разговаривали и что сейчас уже брюнет провоцирует кудряша. Эта игра у нас не закончится никогда.  
  
Тем временем, мы закончили свое выступление, Найл перекочевал на руки к Лиаму, изобразив специально для фанатов очень театрализованный обморок и приложив ладонь ко лбу. Гарри побежал за этой парочкой, а я дождался Зейна и ускорился, стараясь не отставать за группой. Мы должны как можно быстрее пробежать целый комплекс коридоров, поворотов и дверей, чтобы выбежать к стоянке и забраться в большой автомобиль. Но на этот раз все было по-другому. Планировалось, что к тому времени, когда мы все закончим, на стоянке не будет никого, кроме нашей охраны и водителя. Сегодня же люди на ней все же были: небольшая группа из трех парней, негромко разговаривающих неподалеку от заготовленной для нас машины. Пока мы бежали, один из них что-то выкрикнул, я не услышал что именно, но увидел реакцию, потому что столкнулся с замеревшим прямо около дверей Гарри. Охрана мигом окружила нас, уже подталкивая внутрь машины, а я, наконец, расслышал слова тех парней.  
  
\- Эй, Кудряшка, многим сегодня уже дала? А мне не хочешь? Нам с парнями нравятся такие шлюхи, как ты. Хочешь, мы отдерем тебя все вместе, слышал, что ты любишь мужиков постарше?  
  
Ярость заполнила мой разум, я стиснул зубы и рванулся к этим мерзавцам, Лиам выбрался из машины и обхватил меня руками, не давая сдвинуться с места, а Зейн что-то шептал на ухо Гарри, усаживая его в машину. Найл сидел уже внутри, с большими испуганными глазами, он грыз ногти и внимательно всех нас осматривал, вероятно, чтобы проверить, не ранены ли мы. А затем он перекочевал на колени к застывшему младшему, пока Лиам и я усаживались внутрь салона. Один охранник сел на переднее место рядом с водителями, остальные ушли разбираться, и мы выехали со стоянки.  
  
\- Хаз… Ты же знаешь, что они просто хотели тебя обидеть. Не обращай внимания, они такие козлы, у них ума не больше, чем у рыбки, Хаз. Ты самый прекрасный человек, и мы любим тебя.  
  
Нежный успокаивающий голос Ли обволакивал, смягчая напряжение, висящее в воздухе. Зейн осторожно целовал волосы кудрявого, оглаживая его скулы, Найл сидел и смотрел ему в глаза, не давая отводить взгляд. Слезящиеся глаза Гарри делали больно и мне, его дрожащие губы с опущенными вниз уголками. Те парни задели всех нас, и мы все сейчас переживали. Я взял парня за руку и начал выцеловывать длинные пальцы, не упуская ни одной клеточки, обводя губами острые костяшки. Рука подрагивала.  
  
Доехав и добравшись до наших номеров, мы разбрелись на время. Я нес на руках Найла, определенно очень довольного своим положением, Зейн укрылся в отдельном номере, сразу же проходя в душ, а Лиам забрал с собой притихшего Гарри. Мы договорились встретиться в их номере через полчаса. За это время мы с блондином вместе сходили в душ, вытерлись, и теперь лежали на свежих простынях, он перебирал мои влажные волосы, а я задумчиво смотрел в потолок.  
  
\- Гарри все очень остро воспринял, - Найл приподнялся на кровати и посмотрел на меня.  
  
\- Как и все мы… Ублюдки.  
  
\- Сейчас мы должны думать не о них, а о Гарри, Лу. Гарри переживает, нам нужно заставить его поверить, что мы любим его, что он не плохой человек и что он определенно не такой, каким описали его те уроды. Он же… Чистый, невинный цветок.  
  
Я хихикнул, невпопад вспомнив предыдущую ночь.  
  
\- Как же, невинный, - получив тычок под ребра, я успокоился и с улыбкой навис над парнем. – Я понял, понял. Гарри до сих пор очень болезненно реагирует на такие высказывания. Надо купить ему наушники для таких случаев. И отлучить от интернета.  
  
\- Люблю тебя.  
  
\- И я тебя. Как и все мы.  
  
\- Осталось доказать Гарри, что мы его любим так же сильно. И ни за что не оставим, тем более из-за грязных слов совершенно посторонних людей.  
  
Поцелуй получился мягким и воздушным. Захлопнув дверь, мы вошли в соседний номер одновременно с Зейном.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
\- Ты не шлюха, Гарри, не говори этого слова больше, ладно?  
  
Растрепанные мокрые кудряшки торчат из одеяла вместе с носом и большими-большими зелеными печальными глазами. Лиам, очевидно, закутал Гарри после горячего душа, чтобы привести его в норму, но слова не помогают, а руки трясутся, придерживая края белого гостиничного одеяла.  
  
Найл обеспокоенно оглядел беззащитный, но довольно большой и уютный комок на кровати и забрался к нему, обнимая парня сзади за шею. Сухие губы ткнулись в ткань, под которой предположительно была макушка, и замерли. Зейн покачал головой, усаживаясь рядом с хмурым Лиамом по краям от Кудряшки, а я уселся прямо перед ним на пол, сложив руки на его бледные ладони.  
  
\- Солнце зашло за тучи, Хаз лежит дома печальною кучей, - пытаюсь вызвать у него улыбку, игриво склонив голову и улыбнувшись. – Юный Гарольд, я не знал, что ты способен забыть про нас и про нашу любовь к тебе.  
  
Зеленые глаза закрылись, ресницы задрожали. Из горла вырвался всхлип.  
  
\- Хазза, Хаз… Гарри, посмотри на меня. Посмотри, - командный тон. Гарри любит это.  
  
Кудряшки на лбу сдвигаются и прикрывают один глаз, когда он поднимает голову.  
  
\- Чего ты боишься? Скажи, - сжимаю его пальцы в своих, заставляя оставаться с нами, а не уходить глубоко внутрь себя.  
  
\- Ч-что… Что я действительно ш-шлюха, ведь я… Я…  
  
\- Ты спишь с четверыми? Ты это хотел сказать? – Я зол, я определенно зол, и Гарри это понимает, слезы текут у него из глаз. Лиам не вмешивается, как и остальные, они тоже злы. Найл упирается в макушку острым подбородком. – Это? Говори.  
  
\- Д-да, то есть нет, н-но… Я… - голос утихает, когда он смотрит на меня.  
  
Я знаю, что мои губы стали тонкими, а брови сошлись на переносице, и это точно не мило и не классно, так как я зол, и моя злость направлена на Гарри и, может быть, немножко и на самого себя, потому что это задело и меня, и всех в этой комнате, это касается всех нас. И если сейчас мы не разберемся, то потом все станет еще хуже.  
  
\- Стайлс, - мы называем друг друга по фамилии в редких случаях, когда уже не хочешь называть любимое имя, у всех бывают ссоры. – Знаешь, в чем разница между тобой и любой шлюхой? Тебя любят. Ты любишь. Это взаимно. Я тебя люблю – они не могут этим похвастаться, потому что ты тоже любишь меня. Тебя любит Зейн, хотя он уже несколько минут как хочет уйти отсюда, но сдерживается, потому что любит, как и ты его.   
  
Зейн покачал головой, поморщившись, и отвернулся.  
  
\- Найл тебя тоже любит, и ты его любишь, это взаимно, как и с Лиамом. Как со всеми нами. Мы любим тебя. Тебя. Знаешь, почему? Потому что ты просто существуешь. Потому что мы когда-то встретились на гребаном конкурсе талантов. Потому что однажды мы ночевали в бунгало твоего твоего отца все вместе, на одной кровати, потому что мы вытащили все остальные наружу, где потом полил дождь. Потому что однажды мы больше не смогли жить раздельно, быть раздельно, существовать раздельно. Потому что ты – это ты, такой очаровательный и сексуальный. Такой глупый.  
  
\- Если все дело в сексе, то это поправимо. Мы любим тебя и без физического контакта, хотя, - Найл прижался к Гарри и хихикнул, - конечно, я люблю заниматься с тобой любовью, но если ты захочешь, то это не проблема. Мы сделаем все, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
  
\- Если даже ты захочешь все закончить, - голос Ли дрогнул, но парень быстро собрался, серьезно глядя на Гарольда. – Мы сделаем все, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя скованным с нами.  
  
\- Ты дурила и беспросветный придурок, и я не понимаю, почему тебя люблю, - Зейн все еще хмурится, - но ты, Гарри, для нас имеешь значение. Ты не просто человек, с которым мы общаемся и иногда спим, ты – наше все. И я просто не позволю тебе называть себя шлюхой. Даже думать не смей об этом.  
  
\- Это лучший музыкальный проект, а не «гребаный конкурс талантов»…  
  
Гарри слабо улыбался, стянув с головы одеяло. Мы все разулыбались и с криками бросились на этого негодника, подминая под себя и тиская со всех сторон, что этот мальчишка визжал на весь этаж и хохотал до слез, в свою очередь передавая нам часть щипков и щекотки.  
  
Через полчаса мы успокоились, разлегшись на большой кровати все вместе, переплетя конечности. Найл тихо покряхтывал от боли в животе после продолжительного смеха, все еще утирая слезы, Зейн умиротворенно смотрел в потолок и поглаживал блондина по волосам, Лиам лежал на моих коленях поперек кровати. Гарри начал тихо, наматывая прядь волос на палец. Волнуется.  
  
\- Я бы… Вы всегда говорили, что это больно и может даже опасно, что вы не хотите такого… Но… Я подумал, что я готов к этому, и если вы согласитесь… Это много значит для меня, наверно.  
  
Все мы молчали, пытаясь понять, о чем говорит наш младший, но первым спохватился Лиам, резко поднимая голову.  
  
\- Нет! Нет, Гарри, мы обсуждали это много раз, неужели ты… Ты же сам еще час назад…именно по этому поводу!…  
  
После этих слов дошло до всех нас: Зейн принял сидячее положение, а Найл посмотрел на меня. Гарри закусил губу и опустил голову.  
  
\- Я знаю, Ли. Только это другое…я понял. Я понял разницу. Я хочу этого...с вами, больше ни с кем. Я вам доверяю. Всего себя, тело и душу. Только вам. Ведь вы… Я люблю вас. Очень люблю.  
  
\- Но!... – Ли выглядел очень растерянным и взбудораженным, когда я махнул рукой, прося его замолчать. Парни уставились на меня, ожидая моего решения.  
  
\- Ты доверяешь нам, Гарри. Мы доверяем тебе. Никак иначе, - я мягко чмокнул его в губы. – Мы доверяем тебе, и ты нас не подведешь. Если что, говори сразу, и мы остановимся. Хаз?  
  
\- Я понял, Лу, - он ответил на поцелуй, счастливо улыбаясь. Затем он повернулся к остальным парням и обнял их за плечи, прижал к себе. – Я вас так люблю, так люблю…  
  
Закатив глаза, я сполз с кровати и начал снимать голубую рубашку, которую успел надеть после душа, вместе с джинсами. Улыбка на моих губах все никак не желала уходить. Как, в прочем, и счастье в душе.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
\- Зи, иди ко мне, - я позвал его, сидящего на кровати на коленях рядом с Найлом, который вылизывал грудь распаленного Гарри, оказавшегося под одеялом совершенно обнаженным и уже порядком возбужденный. Его покрасневший член занимал все внимание Лиама, который, как кот, сидел и облизывался, но ничего не предпринимал. На что Хаз обиженно тыкал его ступней, а Найл хихикал.  
  
Зейн обвил руки вокруг моей шеи, я потерся носом о его слегка колючую щеку.  
  
\- Ты.  
  
Его губы расползлись в зловещей ухмылке.  
  
\- Ооо, Хазза заплатит за сегодняшний концерт. Ох, как заплатит.  
  
Рассмеявшись, я нежно щипнул парня в бок и подполз к троице, что извивалась на развороченной кровати. Лиам продолжал дразнить Гарри, поэтому я впился в его рот, слегка сжимая его шею сзади, и Ли ответил на поцелуй, довольно урча. Клянусь, я слышал позади нас мурлыкание. Лизнув нижнюю губу, куснул за верхнюю и нажал пальцами на сильную шею, заставляя спину прогнуться и тело встать на четвереньки. Свободная рука скользнула по подтянутому телу вдоль изгибов прямо к паху, одновременно рука на шее продолжала давить, пока губы Лиама не обхватили большую головку члена Гарри. Кудрявый резко выдохнул, а я ласково укусил бок Лиама, при этом продолжая оглаживать его промежность. Зейн, тем временем, с хитрой улыбочкой, растягивал младшего, когда тому совершенно не нравилось поведение брюнета, а Найл продолжал посмеиваться, помогая Зейну и смазывая его и свои пальцы смазкой. Кудряшка весь вечер доводил всех нас, а сейчас рассчитывал на помилование? Не дождется! Хотя, кто сказал, что ему самому это не нравится? Гарри любит, когда с ним играют. Очень любит. Он любит шелковые ленты, обвязанные вокруг его запястий или надетые на глаза. Он любит следы от рук на своей бледной заднице. Любит укусы Зейна, любит синяки на бедрах от Лиама, любит сексуальные игрушки от Найла, что-то вроде колец или анальных шариков (Найл ангел только снаружи), так же он любит, когда я командую им, и совершенно не сопротивляется. И всех нас доводит только одно слово, произнесенное иногда шепотом, иногда надрывным криком… «Папочка». Ох, это сносит нам крышу, хотя обычно это прозвище достается только мне. Это когда ты вроде держишься на плаву, а потом одно слово, и комната начинает плыть, и ты содрогаешься от бурного оргазма, от одного тела к другому, неразрывной цепью…  
  
Громкое «О-ох» вырывается из горла Гарри, когда Найл кусает его за сосок, одновременно растягивая его мышцы четырьмя пальцами, сталкиваясь внутри с Зейном и посмеиваясь, когда Зейн пытается переплести их пальцы прямо там. Романтично. Гарри выгибается так, что встает на пятки и упирается в постель только лопатками, плечами и головой, что сразу приковывает мой взгляд к влажным, блестящим от смазки ладоням брюнета и блондина, один из которых нежно целует другого за ухом, при этом раз за разом проталкиваясь в горячее нутро кудрявого мальчишки. От этого зрелища в моем горле все вмиг пересохло, а член болезненно прижался к животу. Мои парни, они только мои, и ничьи больше. Мои мальчики, мои любимые. Слюна Лиама на губах и подбородке, тяжелое дыхание Найла, развязный взгляд Зейна, слезы Гарри.  
  
\- Парни, хватит.  
  
Зейн и Найл мигом отрываются от своего занятия, подползают ко мне, одновременно чмокают в щеки и переключаются друг на друга, хихикая и целуясь. Гарри кусает губы, когда Лиам медленно поднимается и соскальзывает с его члена, хнычет от пустоты, скулит. Я хватаю его за руки и тяну к себе, заставляя сесть на корточки, мои губы находят его, пальцы запутываются в волосах, мой мальчик. Слышу, как рядом шутливо грызутся Лиам и Зейн за право быть первым, но все прерывается тихим стоном брюнета и причмокиванием, и Лиам укладывается позади Гарри. Его пальцы обхватывают бедра Кудряшки, я целую малыша в шею, пальцами раздвигаю его ягодицы, Лиам тянет его на себя. Аккуратно головка проскальзывает внутрь, Гарри закатывает глаза, доля секунды, и сладкие бледные бедра упираются в пах. Я довольно улыбнулся, Лиам выдержит всех, он умеет порой долго сдерживаться и не кончать. Мы пользуемся этим и доводим его…иногда…прямо на сцене…в разгар тура…когда нормального секса порой не бывает месяцами… Мы любим его. Потом он так и ходит злющий едва-едва по сцене, прикрывая бугор на своих свободных штанах. А затем запирается с первым, кого увидит после концерта, в каморке за сценой и любит, любит до звездочек в глазах. А иногда мы делаем ставки и встречаем его все вместе, тогда ему приходится выбирать, но он не выбирает кого-то одного, он запирается вместе со всеми, а мы после таких долгих часов умопомрачительного секса принимаем проигрыш всех. Но о таких ставках мы никогда ему не скажем, а то поймет и обидится, хотя, как мне кажется, он все уже давно знает, поэтому в последнее время просто терпеливо ждет нас всех. Люблю его.  
  
Лиам обхватывает грудь Гарри и осторожно укладывает его на себя, я приподнимаю его левую ногу и упирая ступней себе в плечо, раскрывая его перед всеми. Его влажная дырочка блестит, как и член парня внутри нее, вздохи позади меня становятся оглушительными. Зейн хитро щурится, ухмыляется, проводит ладонью по животу младшего, пока Найл медленно-медленно входит, перекладывая ногу с моего плеча на свое бедро, надежно ее уперев.  
  
\- Все хорошо, Хаз? – Гарри судорожно кивает, подбородок высоко задран, волосы разметались по груди Лиама. – Точно?  
  
\- Вы такие… Я люблю вас… Я так люблю…  
  
Мы улыбаемся, мы любим, когда Хазза говорит в постели, когда он что-то лопочет, иногда сам не понимая, что говорит, зато его голос, ох, его хриплый низкий голос.  
  
Зейн перекидывает ногу через всех них, я отползаю, Лиам смотрит на меня. Зейн пристраивается чуть сбоку, найдя свободное местечко между Найлом и Гарри, помогает себе раскрыть кудрявого еще больше, задевая одновременно и Найла, и Лиама, получив их короткие стоны, Гарри распахивает глаза, чувствуя, как проталкивается внутрь головка брюнета, слезы застывают на его щеках, я целую его в пересохшие губы, сглатывая болезненный стон. Зейн его не щадит, медленно, но верно идет к своей цели, Гарри хрипит и царапает руку Найла, Зейн полностью входит, Гарри закатывает глаза, безмолвно кричит, содрогается и…кончает. Да так, что капли долетают до моего лица в первую очередь, затем сперма оказывается на Найле и Зейне, а потом мы, уже не сговариваясь, обмазываем ей Лиама, который укрылся от реакции младшего его же телом. Весьма недовольный Лиам укачивает на руках обмякшего от потери сознания Гарри, недовольный нашими победными лицами, целую его в висок.  
  
\- Прости, Пейно, так надо было.. Ты никогда и нигде от нас не скроешься, - Найл, поглаживая мирно уснувшего Кудряшку, осторожно выскальзывает из него и обнимает Лиама, потеревшись носиком о щетину.  
  
Зейн помогает мне обтереться полотенцем и обтереть младшенького, которого мы укрыли и уложили между нами, затем обвивается вокруг меня и шепчет куда-то в шею, пока Найл лениво целует Лиама в губы.  
  
\- Ты знал, что он не выдержит долго?  
  
\- Угу.  
  
\- Ммм… Он так…  
  
\- Он ждал этого все время, поэтому… В следующий раз мы постараемся растянуть удовольствие, но пока нам нужно будет успокоить его, когда он проснется. А то подумает еще, что испортил нам все… Дурачок.  
  
\- Не могу поверить, что кончил только от его выражения лица. Да и вообще… Все мы. Он дурно на нас влияет.  
  
По комнате прокатился многоголосый смешок.  
  
\- Люблю вас.  
  
\- И мы любим тебя.  
  
\- Спите уже, завтра еще Лиама на концерте доводи...  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Упс.


End file.
